Despicable Me
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: I'm havin' a bad, bad day. It's about time that I get my way. Steamrollin' whatever I see. Huh, despicable me. I'm havin' a bad, bad day. If you take it personal that's okay, watch - this is so fun to see. Aw, despicable me. Rated M for future chapters
1. Drenched in Sweat Really Does Suck

**Despicable Me**

_Chapter One  
Drenched in Sweat Really Does Suck_

Did anyone ever remind me how _hot_ it is outside? No. Did they go, "Hey, Roxas, you're gonna die in that!"? No. Did they both see me dressed in this damn sweater, and merely smile(one of them smiled anyway) and wave goodbye at me? _Yes_. So, now imagine if you will, a sixteen-year-old boy with blonde spiky hair, dressed in a stupid ugly gray sweator that reaches past his hands and clings to every single inch of his body, while _standing at the beach._

Yes, readers, that is me.

As dumb as I sound, I actually thought it would be a _good idea _to wear this damn... damn... damn bear! But I swear, this is only partially my fault! If Demyx or Zexion had said _something _to me, I wouldn't be stuck in this situation- oh, ew, I can feel sweat dripping down my chest.

Cursing to myself, I lean to my other foot in the shade, trying desperately to claw this thing off of my skin. Oh, but Grandma decided to be nice for my birthday and buy me this stupid sweater that is two sizes smaller than my actual sweater size. Oh yes, the cruelty of clothing. Jesus, when is Demyx getting back? I feel like I'm gonna _die _out here.

Another sweat drop licks its way down my back. I whine and rub my back- Oh, oh ew! My sweater decided to suck up every drop of sweat and keep itself damp. Ugh, I think I smell. _Demyx... _

You readers might wonder why I'm not walking home. Well, there's a simple answer to that – I'm five miles away from the dorm. If I was under three miles radius of that stupid room, I'd be on my way right this moment, practically running. But there is no fucking way in hell I am walking five miles just to get to my dorm – all those hours in the sun (I'd be walking like a grandma after the second mile). Ah, I just can't handle that long being in that fireball above the earth.

And finally I hear it.

"Roxas? Where didjah go?" That stupid, blonde mullet-headed teenager yelled. Originally, I would be snarling at him, demanding to know why he left me out here in a fucking _sweater, _but at this moment I could care less. It was like he was sent from the heavens to take me out of this heat.

"D-Demyx!" I yelled, waving my arms around. Demyx looked over.

"What are you doing over there?" He asked, slowly walking towards me. As if he didn't know! I bet- OWW! Damn it!

"Damn it," I rub my eyes. Damn sweat – drippin' straight into my eyes! No wonder I'm getting more blind by the second.

"You okay?" Demyx's voice is closer now. Squeezing one eye shut to see if the pain will cease, I open the other eye and jump back a little.

"Did you just run across the beach?"

"What?"

"Nothing," I keep rubbing my eye, "Lets get out of here. It's fucking hot." The first step out of the shade and I immediately regret it. The sun feels like it's throwing fire at me, burning me and laughing evilly about it, because it's wanting to show how much it hates me. Gee, thanks, Sun.

"Aren't you sweating in that?" I heard Demyx's voice. It came from behind me. I sighed and spun around, feeling a couple of sweat drops literally fly off my forehead.

"Gee, do ya think?" I snap, "Why the hell didn't you tell me it was two hundred-fucking-degrees?" Demyx rubs the back of neck, and I can obviously tell he is thinking hard about this.

"Well-"

"Lets get into the car." I can't help that I'm both pissed and irritated, can I? It's Demyx's fault anyway – okay, some of mine, too, but it's almost all of his fault. And Zexion's. We can't forget sexy Zexy... ugh, I think I just gagged a bit.

"Right," I can hear him mumble, but I don't even look back at him. I'm already walking towards the parking lot, ignoring the weird looks I get from wearing this disgusting, sweat-soaked piece of clothing.

Without warning, I see a flash of red and black mixed together. I stop so sudden that it gives another flash-attack, and my head feels like it's spinning. Am I sweating more than usual? Why are there more sweat drops clinging on my skin? Oh, oh ew. This is absolutely disgusting. Sure, I'm not possibly the cleanliness person, but I try to be- ugh... I don't feel too good...

"R-Roxas?" Demyx whimpers. Holding onto my head, I strain to look at him, but my vision is blurrying up – badly. What's happening?

"Roxas? You don't look too good... are you okay?" I can't even utter a word. I can't comprehend anything anymore – nothing but one thought. _Get me out of this damn heat! _

Am I falling? No! I flair my arms out and grab a hold of Demyx's shoulder but out of pure surprise, Demyx falls over with me. We both hit the sand.

"Owwie... Roxas?"

Who turned up the heat? Ugh, God must really be pissed at me... what did I do? So what if I stole Kairi's music player before I left? It's not like... ugh... what was I talking about? I feel so faintish... and thirsty.

Extremely thirsty.

Somebody lifts me up. Demyx? What is he doing? I can barely move my feet, and I'm surprised too. Demyx seems like such a small kid – despite how tall he is compared to me. I wouldn't think he'd be able to support both his and my weight.

"A-Axel!"

Axel? Who's that? _What's _that? Is it like Demyx's nickname for Axe deodorant. Why would Demyx being talking about Axe deodorant when I'm on the verge of fainting?

"Who's the kid, Dem?" That voice... it's sending shivers down my spine. But I'm sweating my ass off.

"He's my roommate, now help me get him to the car!"

"Why should I?"

"_Axel!"_

"Fine, sheesh," Before I know it, I feel another arm wrap around my wa- _hey! No touching the ass, dammit! _I can barely mouth a sentence, more or less utter a sound. Who the hell does that guy – _Axel? - _think he is? Touching my- no, no, scratch that – _grabbing _my ass while I'm sick?

My vision is completely black now – no use trying to attempt to open my eyes anymore. But I'm so tired... _no. _I can't fall asleep. Not now. I want to know who this _Axel _guy is so I can give him a piece of my mind. Right now, right this minute!

No use. I opened my mouth to at least whisper, but to my realization, my mouth is crack dry. Like a desert. My tongue even feels like a log rather than an actually tongue. My throat feels the same, as well. Ow – it hurts to breathe!

Suddenly I feel myself lifted up – mind you that Axel guy is still grabbing my ass – and finally resting in a comforting leather chair. It smells of smoke and... sex? Ew, this isn't Demyx's.

I feel cold air blow at my face and chest, which wasn't all that pleasant, if you count the smoke and scent of sex blowing straight damn in my face.

"Demyx, can we take this sweater off the poor kid? No wonder he practically died out there." _Oh thank you, random Axel person._

"Roxas seemed really determined to wear it, so I don't think we should," _Shut up, Demyx! _"until we know it's okay."

"What, we need to ask permission?" I heard two car doors slam shut. It would've made me jump – if I weren't so... exhausted... ugh, sleep... sleep... no! No, I can't fall asleep! I can't-

"Well, Roxas... er... y'know, he bites when he's angry."

I heard that jackass of a guy next to me laugh, and the control stick of the car move around. Then the car began to move. At least that's what I imagine is happening.

"He bites, huh?"

"Yeah... he bit me the other day for stealing his music player... and then he still kept that other music player – I'm not sure where he got _that one _from."

"Oh, really? Ironic – my sister lost her music player not too long ago to some kid."

All I could hear now was the complete silence that filled the smoke/sex scented car. The sweat that had grown accustom to my face had now cooled off, but now I felt like my skin became one of those hard candies – the ones where you lick it, then forget about it, and finally realize how sticky it is.

I let out a silent sigh. Might as well enjoy the time I have to ignore every damn person that usually comes up to me, talking about how uninteresting or how dramatic their lives are.

Yep, I think I'm beginning to enjoy this. In fact, this isn't too- oh, oh Jesus! Can someone tell that fucking idiot driving next to me to remove his stupid hand from my knee?

Ugh, so much for enjoying this.

* * *

**Roxas is such a grump, isn't he?**

**Anyway I've been really iffy on this chapter. Almost three whole weeks (more like two) of deleting it and re-writing it. D; Please review - I'm not feeling very confident on this story. Oh, and I really do hate doing this, but since nobody really cares about my stories, I decided to put up a Reviews = Chapters thing.**

**I need five reviews in order to write the next chapter.**

**D; I honestly didn't want to do this, but I want to know what you guys think! Even if it's hate mail, I'll take it! **

**Ugh, I'm beginning to beg. **

**And I'm rambling. Anyway review please ;D  
**


	2. There's a Creeper in my Kitchen!

_Chapter Two: There's a Creeper in my Kitchen!_

The first thing that comes to mind is that I'm cold.

Freezing cold.

Shivering to myself, I let my eyes flutter open to see... twenty or thirty million fans pointed my way.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating JUST a little. I feel something drip down into my eyes, causing me to cry out and quickly wipe what I assume to be sweat. But it's not. After a few moments of rubbing, I realize I'm not in pain. My eyes aren't stinging like before (now that I mention it, my eyes feel like they're being pulled out of my skull!) and another clear liquid falls into my eyes. I rest my hand on my forehead, and feel a very damp cloth hovering above my eyes.

Oh...

Sighing to myself, I pull the wash cloth off of me and sit up, taking a look around my room. Everything looks normal, and nothing looks out of place... except...

Another sigh. My music player is _still _missing. When is Demyx going to give me it back! Kairi's stupid music player has only disturbing songs only girls would like. I would name a few, but I really don't feel like running to the bathroom just to vomit the thoughts out.

I scratch the back of my head and sit up, still shivering, and running my fingers over the OFF switches on the fans. Jesus, who thought of freezing me to death? I bet Zexion... he never really liked me...

After successfully turning off every single wind blowing machine in my room (finally I counted right! It was only four), I walk over to my door and open it, expecting to see Zexion on that retarded-looking sofa with his book, and Demyx, eating pizza on the floor and watching TV instead of studying for the next final exam.

What I don't expect is to see a red-headed kid in my kitchen, rummaging through all my stuff like an animal. Best of all – he doesn't even notice me!

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I snap, scowling at the stranger.

"Fuck," They grumble, and I watch in amusement as they slam their head against the roof of the fridge, letting out another profanity. Finally the guy turns to me, and my eyes narrow at how... _weird _he looks. Okay, maybe not just weird, also sexy...

The man before me has spiky red hair that points out in all directions – obviously powerful, since it can fucking defy gravity, and his eyes seem to be the clearest, brightest green orbs I have seen before. Upside down tear drops are placed under his eyes (tattos?), but what seems most strange is his body figure is like an hourglass figure. Narrow but long hips, barely a stomach, and a eye-attracting chest.

Oh wait, why the hell am I flattering him in my mind?

When did it become quiet anyway? I now notice that he caught my stare and simply stood their, all anger I had thought to see earlier vanishing in seconds, and an amused smirk plants itself on his lips.

"Heya, Roxas. How'd jah sleep?"

"I slept fine... who are you? Why are you in my kitchen? Do I know you-"

"The name is Axel, got it memorized?" The man raises an eyebrow at me, though I'm not sure why, "and don't you remember? For some reason, you were wearing this big-ass, scary-looking sweater and you fainted and stuff. Demyx and I brought you back here..."

Shit.

Why didn't I remember that earlier?

Quickly, I glance down and sigh in relief. I'm not wearing the sweater. Hell, I'm not even wearing anything but pants. But that sweater... oh thank you Lord that that hell of a clothing stopped clinching into me.

Wait...

I'm not wearing a shirt?

I'm not wearing a shirt! Crap, crap, crap, crap! Without even giving warning, I speed back into my room and slam the door, my face going red.

How could I have not noticed the simple fact that I had no shirt on? Ya know... normally I wouldn't be freaking out so much (in fact, I often do this _just _to get Zexion pissed off at me. Ha!) but I do not give out a free show. Especially to creepers like _Axel_...

Wait, _Axel? _The one that grabbed my... while I was about to faint... and his car...

"What?" I hiss to myself, pulling a plain white shirt off of my floor (I'm not sure if it was dirty or not. Obviously if it's on the floor, it's ought to be dirty... ew it smells like old cheese) and slipping it over my head. Again, I open the door and immediately glare daggers at the bastard raiding my fridge again.

This time, though, Axel must have heard me because he cautiously pulled his head out of the fridge before glancing at me, a light smirk on his stupid face.

"Welcome back," He says casually, "Not to be rude or anything, but you seriously _suck _when it comes to food. Who does the shopping anyway? All this food is either old or disgusting," I watch with angered eyes as he leans back into the fridge, and I can hear him pushing stuff aside, trying to find what he is after.

"You- You were the one that- You grabbed my ass!" I accused, aware that I put it in a very blunt manner, while pointing a finger at him. Axel stops and looks at me, that smirk growing.

"Me? Grab your ass?" His innocent face doesn't hide those stupid, evil eyes, "Why, I would never do that to _you, Roxy-poo!" _

Excuse me, what did he just call me?

_Roxy-poo? _Does he _want _to die? Because I'll be happy jab him in the neck with a fork.

"Wha-" Before I can say anymore, the door bursts open and I watch as Demyx and Zexion come through the door – Demyx holding a bunch of boxes, while Zexion is still reading his damn book. Stupid book-worm. Does he ever stop reading?

"R-Roxas, can ya help me with the boxes outside the- oww!" Demyx collapses on the ground, the boxes in his hands crushing his body. A muffled whimper comes from the crushed body.

Zexion sighs, "Demyx, I told you this was going to happen. I'm not going to help you," And with that, the book-worm walks over to the sofa and relaxes on it, continuing to read. I give him a cold look and walk over to the helpless body, picking up a box and setting it to the side. And then again with the next box. And finally the last box, which seemed to be the heaviest, and had been lying on Demyx's crotch. Ouch, that's really gotta hurt.

"T-Thanks Roxas," Demyx mumbles, rubbing his eyes, looking pained.

"What are the boxes for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Oh, we've got a new roommate!" My eyes immediately shifted to Axel, who shook his head, smirking, as if knowing I thought of him to be the roommate. Confusion covers my face. It isn't Axel? Jesus, why the hell is he in my dorm then!

Out of nowhere, I sense the air getting cold and electrified.

As if on cue, thunder booms loud and the lightening strikes, scaring the fuck out of everyone and there, in the doorway, stands an old, crazy woman, or at least the shadow of her.

God that scene would've been scary. But no, that didn't happen. What actually happens isn't as interesting, but god...

I look up at the door, expecting it to be empty, and jump out of my skin. Some... _girl _is standing there. Why does she look so familiar, with her ant-like blonde hair and electric blue eyes? I know her from somewhere...

:"Hey Larx, what are you doin' here?" Axel greets casually, continuing that monster of a sandwich he finally decided to , ew, is that mayonnaise on the bread? I think I just gagged a little.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here?" That girl snarls, walking inside and sitting down in _my _spot. I can already see we are going to be ripping each other's throats out.

"Aw, lil' Larxy had to move to the boys' dorms?" The redhead laughs, and I look over at the blonde girl while she begins shooting sharp, spiky daggers at Axel.

"Shut up, _Axy_." She snaps, realizes I'm staring (more like gawking) at her, and she gives me the meanest, coldest look I think I have ever seen.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She says; her voice coaxed with some sort of cold hate. Jeez, bitchy much? As soon as she says that, I avert my eyes to Demyx, who still lie on his back, his eyes closed, but still out of breath. Kneeling down, I grab onto his arm and manage to pull him to his feet. He sends me a thankful look before looking down at _Larxy _and smiling a genuine smile.

"Okay, I got half of your stuff inside. Do ya think you can help me get the rest?" Everything is silent, and I can only see the girl's pissed off look before Demyx laughs nervously. "Ah, um, okay, I mean, I can get the rest," Poor Demyx – someimtes I wonder if he ever wonders why people walk all over him.

The dirty-blonde leaves the room and I can hear him grunting to pick up a box. I sigh and return my attention back to _Larxy_.

"Okay, so who are you?" I ask. The girl raises an eyebrow at me.

"The name's Larxene. Who the fuck are you?"

"Roxas." I hear a snicker and turn back to Axel, and he's snickering, trying to hide it with coughs while he does the finishing touches to the sandwich. A disgusted look crosses my face but I say nothing about it and turn back to Larxene.

"And uh, why are you here?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm you're new roommate, dumbass."

* * *

**-GASP!- Scary stuff right tharrr~**

**Yeah, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, even those who only story alerted or story favorited this. You guys inspired me to continue on with the story! :D **

**Although I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter. O_o**

**The second half of it, anyway.**

**Five reviews = one chapter ;D  
**


	3. Chomping is Fun

_Chapter Three:  
Chomping is Fun_

By nightfall Axel still wasn't gone. By then, Larxene had successfully moved into _my _room, and of course, Zexion and I argued back and fourth until Demyx stepped in, claming the stupid bookworm, but I was still pissed. That's why now I am currently crossing my arms over my chest, sitting in _another_ spot in the living room because stupid Larxene stole _my _spot. Stupid bitch.

"Well I think it's time we eat, and since you guys _must _starve yourselves, because there's simply no food in your fridge, I say we all go over to Pizza Hut or Little Caesars." Axel announces.

"That's a stupid idea,"

"That's a wonderful idea!"

Both Zexion and I glare at each other.

"Zexion,"

"Roxas,"

Again, we both stop, as if letting each other speak, but our scowl darkens when we both stopped talking.

"Lets go! I'm starving," Larxene chirps up, jumping from the seat and immediately going to get whatever clothing she liked wearing out.

"You can stay home, Roxas, Axel can stay here to babysit you," Zexion says simply. Whoa whoa whoa, hold the fuck up. _Axel... babysit... me! _

"Fuck no!" Both Axel and I snarl. We shoot a look at each other before turning back to Zexion.

"Axel, the last time we brought you to the pizza place you tried to kill the guy over the counter," Demyx whines.

"And Roxas, if you want to be stubborn and not go out, then fine. Stay here." Zexion growls at me. My scowl turns deadlier as I keep staring at Zexion, and in the corner of my eye I can see Axel doing the same with Demyx.

"Lets go, bitches," Larxene shouts, as if she's not loud enough (pfft, a deaf man could hear her!) and walks over to the door.

"Just stay here, Axel, and-" Axel cuts Demyx off.

"It was my idea! I'm not babysitting this brat. Not unless...you pay me," Now, instead of a fiery glare, he now had a stupid, "I-just-screwed-you-over" smirk. Demyx frowns.

"Ughh... fine," The dirty-blonde mumbles, getting up, along with the bookworm. They say their goodbyes (I ignore them, of course) and then they're gone.

"Jeez, it's friggin dark outside." That stupid redhead notes, opening the blinds and looking out the window. I make a noise torn between a growl and a hum. He looks over at me, his bright green eyes turning amused into my own.

"Say, Roxy, you ain't afraid of a storm, are ya?" He says in a teasing voice. I glare at him.

"_Roxy_?"

"Yes, Roxy. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"No." And with that, I turn away from him, walking back to my room. Surprisingly, though, he leaves me alone. He left me alone for hours, and by the time it's midnight (the others left around eight?) I'm getting worried. Did Larxene go into crazy-bitch-mode already and murder them? Or were they mugged? Did they _die_?

Right about now I'm biting my fingernails, looking out the window. A storm had come, and it came with friends. The electricity looks close to going out, and the thunder is literally shaking the whole college, while the lightening is inching closer to the building I'm in. Jesus, if this storm doens't stop soon, I'm going to fucking scream bloody murder.

Out of the blue (or gray), three obnoxious, loud knocks come in contact with my door, successfully scaring the shit out of me. I let out a startled cry and turn to the door, but I mentally thank myself for locking it earlier.

"Hey, Roxy, can ya let me in?" I hear Axel's voice. It's slurred. I frown and walk over to the door, place my hand on the doorknob, but place my ear against the door's surface.

"Why should I?" I speak up.

"Be-Because," Is the only response I get. Should I open the door? I don't really want to, but...

Biting my lip, I unlock the door, and almost instantly I'm thrown back by the door bursting open. Thankfully, I catch the wall and take a deep breath before looking up and seeing Axel stumble into my room, a sick, twisted smirk on his face. His eyes are on me, almost with a crazed glint.

"It's storming," _Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, _I think while watching the taller being, not moving at all, not even trying to breathe. Sometime about that look in his eye is scaring me. Before I know what is happening, he is stumbling over to me, too fast for me to jerk back, and he grips my shoulders, causing me to support both my and his weight.

"Are ya scared?" He breathes in my ear. I shudder and my eyes go narrow. What is that disgusting smell? It smells like...

"Axel, have you been drinking?" I almost shout, shoving him away from me. For a drunken bastard, he sure has a strong grip, succeeding in pulling me down on top of him. My face meets his chest. Ow, I think my nose just broke. Stupid Axel.

"Of course not, Roxy-baby," Axel says, wrapping his arms around me. I growl in disgust and squirm around, trying to tear his arms off as well as punch him, but he dodges the hits and lets his grip tighten around me so I can scarcely breathe.

"A-Axel, let me _go_," I snap.

"But I have you right where I want you," Those words cause shivers to run down my spine. He notices the distraction and flips us over so now he is straddling my waist and pinning my wrists onto the floor, "Yes, _right _where I _want you_,"

"Axel! You have two fucking seconds to get off of me!" I scream, clearly pissed off.

"But you're just so sexy bein' all angry like that," And just like that, he smashes his lips against mine in a sloppy kiss. I try squirming around, trying to fight against his hands, but those big paws are much too strong. Damn him!

Without any warning, he shoves his tongue into my mouth, exploring the warm cavern. That is it. That's fucking it!

As hard as I can, I _chomp _down on his tongue, and instantly he screams and pulls away. I taste blood. Oh the fuck well – he deserves it!

"Fuck," Axel cries out, but I don't turn to him. I notice he had gotten off of me and I jump up, speeding to the living room and grabbing the phone. I'm so gonna kill Zexion.

After a few rings, Larxene answers it.

"What the hell do you want?" She snaps into the phone.

"Larxene, where the hell are you guys!" I snap right back. She laughs quietly into the phone, causing me to growl and grit my teeth.

"Oh, well Demyx was being all prissy about the rain, and he didn't want to climb out of the car, so we got the pizza, but then there was this big sign that said God-knows-what, but I guess it was some kind of movie so Zexion parked inside of it and we just watched the movie in the car."

I don't answer. Instead, I groan and hang up, not even feeling like talking to her. There's a few bottles on the table, wet and empty. He must have left earlier while I was locking myself away in my room. Stupid asshole – at least he's away from me.

Sighing to myself, I relax on the couch, in my spot, and watch the hallway, waiting for Axel's figure to emerge out from my room, probably with a bloody mouth and a pissed off attitude. Yeah, well, he shouldn't have fucked with me.

To my surprise, though, thirty minutes pass and he doesn't come out. The thunder shakes the dorm again, frightening me. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, and then re-open them, looking around. No Axel. What is he doing? Oh shit, he's not going through my stuff, is he! I bet that bastard is looking through my boxers or something retarded like that! I'll kill him! I'll murder him with my bare hands!

Shooting up, I get halfway across the living room before I hear the shock of the lights and their out. The TV turned black, and the streetlights outside have turned off. I feel a shiver run up and down my spine as I turn to the window, seeing nothing but black. I look back to where I was just walking to, and it's very dim, so dim I can only make out walls, but that's it. Everything is else is black.

Shit...

Something in my stomach tells me to turn around, sit my ass down on the couch, and wait until the lights go back on before investigating. A bigger part of my stomach tells the smaller part of my stomach to shut the fuck up and go kick some ass. I think I hate both options, but I have to choose one.

Taking slow, cautious steps, I make my way over to my room and peek into the room. Axel isn't in the room. Where the fuck did he go? I swear if he left this room, I would've saw him, and even if he _somehow _escaped my line of vision, he only had Zexion and Demyx's room, along with the bathroom. That little wimp...

Rolling my eyes at his stupidity, I turn around and gasp, slamming my back against the wall.

"Heya, Roxy," Axel breathes, and I can barely make out the cold smirk on his face. He's drunk, right? How the hell can he even think straight with all the alcohol running up and flooding his brain (not like he has one, I assume).

"A-Axel," I whisper, glaring at him, but deep down inside I'm freaking the hell out. What do I do? What if he tries to kiss me again? What if I can't move?

After a moment of fighting with myself, I finally decided that if he tries anything, I can always bite him. Good ol' chomps on the tongue or skin never hurt me.

In fact, it's kinda fun to watch the other person suffer from the bite.

* * *

_I know I haven't gotten five reviews, but I seriously had a writing fever last night. I forced myself not to post last night, but I just can't stand it! So, just because I'm nice (and irritated), here is chapter three!_

_Eh, I'm changing the review thing to whatever. I'd love it if I had more reviews without asking (or forcing). Besides, it's pretty simple - no reviews = no chapters. _

_Crap, I'm about to go into a rant. D; Please review! Or God-knows-what'll happen to this story. I might just trash it. Meh...  
_


	4. Door to Darkness

_Chapter Four:  
Door to Darkness_

Ever notice that if something horrible is gonna happen, something else saves the day?

Yeah, where's that cliché? Because seriously – I'm currently trying to bite the fuck outta Axel's hand, but he's keeping his big man-hand clamped over my mouth so I can't do shit. Not to mention his other hand is exploring... _unwanted_... places.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," Axel whispers in my ear, grinning ear to ear like the fucking Joker.

"You don't have to do it!" I scream against his hand, but it's muffled so it sounds more like gibberish. I can see him raising an eyebrow at me in the corner of my eye, so I resume trying to bite the fuck outta his hand. I can barely pull my bottom set of teeth away from the upper ones, and I can feel drool from the attempt streaming down my mouth and into his hand.

"Ew, fuck, man, you're drooling!" Axel snarls, pulling his hand away to wipe it on his jeans. I take this as a blessing and quickly bite the closest body part to me, which happens to be his nose.

"OW! Fuck!" He screams, shoving away from me. I smile in victory and escape into my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Okay, all I have to do is stay in here until Demyx and the others get back. Or until Axel leaves. I'm sure he has his own dorm, with his own roommates that are probably worried about his well-being.

...That's highly unlikely, but I would think at least one person is wondering where the hell he is.

"Roxas..." I hear that disgusting man coo behind my door. I narrow my eyes at it, not daring to take a step towards it.

"Roooxxyyyyy," He cooes again, knocking softly on my door.

"Fuck off!" I snap. I hear laughter.

"Ooo, someone has a potty mouth,"

"Oh, and you don't?"

"That's right, I don't,"

"You liar, you said 'fuck' not ten seconds ago!"

"No I didn't."

Why am I fighting with a complete and utter drunken idiot? I shake my head at my own stupidity and sit down on my bed, grabbing my earplugs and placing them into my ears. _Vad Heter Du_ by Carmell is playing, and I hum along, pulling the pillow under my head and close my eyes – feet swinging off the end of the bed and feeling content.

I'm not sure when, but somewhere during that time I had blacked out, and I had such a weird dream, that Axel was in this burning building and I was laughing my ass off. But of course, before the fun could continue, I awoken rather violently by a pillow smashing into my face.

"Whaa?" I cry out, feeling the earplugs rip away from my ears and my eyes snap open. Demyx is towering over me, and the sunlight outside is beaming into the room. The bed above mine is empty, I assume, since no weight is being pushed down on it.

"C'mon, Roxas, it's time for classes to start," Demyx says, and just walks out of the room. I blink. What the fuck? Where's Axel? Where's that burning building? Why do classes have to start _now_?

I sigh and crawl out of bed, fishing around in my dressers for my uniform.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

* * *

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Jesus, why doesn't anyone tell me these things? Do I _look _like I know what I'm doing? Of course I don't! I don't know anything! How could they think I do?

"What did you do!" My lab partner whispers to me, eyes widen, already scooting out of his chair.

"How the fuck should I know!" I hiss, doing the same. The substance in the beaker is bubbling like crazy, and I don't know what I did!

"Ew, it smells like crack," He growls, fanning his hand over his nose. I take a whiff and- oh, ew, he's right. And I'm not even sure what crack even smells like, but I have quite the idea that it smells just like this. And I can't even describe what it smells like. It's like both wet dog and dog shit combined, creating an ultra-smell that can kill a person with one whiff.

"What- Mr. Hender!" Mr. Even a.k.a. Vexen the Mexican yells. Yeah, I don't get the nickname either – apparently some kid thought he was a Mexican and things happened and now he's just known as a Mexican, even though he has some kind of crazy scientist kind of voice.

I look up and meet Mr. Even's cold green eyes, making me jump back. Jesus, that guy can kill a person in one look! He stands up and walks over to our table, sticking his face straight on top of the beaker, and BAM! Explosion shoots all over his face, and the whole class erupts with laughter as he looks up. His whole face is all in ashes, and I think his eyebrows burned off. He takes one good look around the classroom, then his eyes fix on me.

Oh shit.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

* * *

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Well, here I am now. Thankfully, Xigbar got in as much trouble as I did, though _he _wasn't sent to the principal's office, unlike me. Damn, talk about strict! I make one mistake and _whoosh! I _somehow end up in front of the Door to Darkness, while Xiggy's probably at lunch, laughing it off with his friends. This isn't fair! It's not _my _fault Vexen stuck his damn face at the potion! He's always scolding us for doing it, and look what happens! Karma's a bitch, huh, Mr. Even?

"Come in," I hear this dark voice say. I shudder and grip the doorknob. There were legends that once you enter the principal's office, you never return. Hence the name "Door to Darkness". Don't believe me? Aerith Gainsborough – loved by the school. She got in trouble for something – I think it was being tardy – and she was sent to the Door to Darkness. No one ever saw her again.

Shaking the legend out of my head, I twist it open and slowly peek inside. The whole room is dark. I mean, fucking dark! You can't even see your damn shadow!

"Come in, Mr. Hender," I gulp quietly and take a few steps inside, completely forgetting to close the door, and hit my foot on a chair. The chair didn't even move! It's like it's fucking nailed to the ground!

"Sit down," As soon as those words were out of the principal's mouth, bright gold eyes met mine. I almost had a heart-attack just staring, but I manage to regain control of my limbs and I plop down on the chair. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn there were chains on the chair.

"Mr... Hender. Do you know why you're here?" Those golden eyes kept eying my every move; my every breath. Not like I'm breathing anyway.

"Because I blew up Mr. Even's face?" I say bluntly, almost making myself laugh. If it weren't for that glare, I swear I would've burst into laughter. But instead, I swallow the laughter and keep quiet.

"...That is correct. Now, tell me, Mr. Hender, did you have any idea how dangerous those chemicals are? They could've very well killed your science teacher!" Not like I'm complaining. Jesus, I think it'd be a gift from God if Vexen died. No one likes him anyway – he's just like one of those old grandpa's that yell at kids, "Get off my lawn ya ol' whippershnapper!".

"Well, your honor," I start, and immediately shut my mouth. Oops – I thought I might've been in the judge room. I crack a nervous smile at the principal, but he finds none of this amusing. Instead, he just glares and stands up. I stay still as he walks to my side, and suddenly, I let out a startled cry when I hear the door slam shut. Now I'm in his pitch black office, getting the feeling that Aerith Gainsborough was probably in this same position, about to scream, and then the principal slits her throat, just like Sweeney Todd!

Okay, I might need to lay off the horror movies, but still, man, this is fucked up!

"Call me Principal Xemnas," He whispers in my ear. I shudder violently, and I could almost hear him smirk. God, please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't... _oh thank you Lord! _

Principal Xemnas glares at the phone on his desk, beeping loudly for a response. I feel myself instantly relax when I feel him step away from me and circle around his desk like a lion about to attack. He finally picks up the receiver.

"What?" He snaps into the phone. Jeez, isn't he such a pleasant man to talk to?

"... I'm _busy_!" I watch with amusement as his face twists into disgust, "You're kidding... send him to my office!" The phone slams onto the desk, scaring the fuck outta me for the second time today. We both stay quiet, and after ten minutes of silence, I open my mouth to speak, but before I can utter one single sound, _knock knock knock knock knock knock-_

"Enter!" Principal Xemnas practically shouts. Jeez, I don't blame him. That kid must be a fucking annoying- holy fuck it's Axel.

"Heya, Xemmy," The annoying asshole says, strolling up into the room. I jerk around in my chair and both of our eyes meet. The smirk that had been placed on his face grows wider.

"Sit _down_, Mr. Simons." Principal Xemnas snarls. In the seat next to me, I feel Axel plop down next to me, and I can almost hear that stupid smirk on his face.

"Do you mind explaining why you were called to my office again... for the _third _time today?" Jesus, third time? How did he survive the first two times!

"Is it really my fault Seifer and those bastards are all like, 'Fuck you!' ?"

"Yes, it is, Mr. Simons. And it would be appreciated if you would cease from using those foul words in my office."

"It would be appreciated if you'd share a little light on the room," The moment Axel says that, I can almost hear the desk break in two. Oh fuck, Axel's gonna get us both killed. Shut the fuck up, you stupid redheaded bastard! Shut up!

I feel Principal Xemnas's cold stare turn to me, and my eyes immediately fix onto his.

"As you can see," He grits through his teeth, "I am _quite _busy at the moment, Mr. Hender. Do not let me catch you in my office again. Understood?"

Before I can nod, I hear Axel scoff loudly.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Simons?"

"Why yes, there is, _Mr. _Xemnas," Axel grumbles, "You give me detention, almost expelling me, just because I get into a fight, and for whatever reason Roxy's in here," Damn it, don't use my nickname! "you just let him go! That ain't fair, Xemmy. Now, here's what I think you should do – a week in detention," My eyes widen. _What! _

Principal Xemnas must be weighing his pros and cons, eying both of us, before letting one of his shoulders fall up and down. "You have a point, Mr. Simons. Mr. Hender, a week in detention, in Mr. Valentine's classroom. Starting today. Now get out of my sight." I can barely feel my legs. That... that _fucking asshole! _Axel just had to open his big, fat, stupid mouth, didn't he! I shoot a look at Axel, hoping my eyes are like lasers and are killing the fuck outta him, but I'm only met with lustful eyes and a smirk to match.

* * *

**Wow, ain't that a chapter? Meh, I feel proud for some reason. :D Yeah, well... yeah. Poor Roxy - dealing with Axel's stupidity. Or sexual/raping needs. Oh well. **

**Reviews are needed ;D Or the next chapter will be slower to come.  
**


	5. Detention with Mr Valentine

_Chapter Five:  
Detention with Mr. Valentine_

Ever have that moment where one second you're feeling like the day's gonna be great, and in a second it's turned to total shit? Yeah, that feeling – the one where after you realize the day's gone to shit you just want to ignore everyone or tell people to fuck off. Mhmm, that's the one! Now, think of that feeling, plus a very pissed off teenager, and look what you get! An even _more _pissed off teenager! Yay!

It's not like I try to act like this, but whatever.

The bell rings in my ears, causing me to grit my teeth. Damn bell – if I hear that stupid ring _one more time... _

"Finally!" I hear Demyx cry out along with some other students. Almost immediately everybody was bolting out the door like a fucking stampee. Idiots. I've got a splitting headache, and it doesn't help that my mind has a habit of pestering me with unwelcoming news.

Like the fact that _I've _got _detention._

And it doesn't quite help the fact that _Axel _is the cause of it. Fucking annoying bastard. I mean, really, why me? _Why? _I sigh to myself, not quite in the mood to get depressed, and gather my stuff up. By now, it seems like I'm the only one in the classroom now. Even the teacher had left along with the students, probably going to go buy a new car or something. He looks like the guy that'd buy a Ferrari just for the fun of it.

I make my way to Mr. Valentine's classroom. Rumors go around here, that once you enter Vincent Valentine's classroom, _you never return_, but I'm beginning to think the whole rumors are just jokes to scare Freshmen. They sure as hell scared me when I first came.

By the time I reach the detention room, I can practically feel goosebumps rising on my skin. And no, it's not because I'm scared. It's because it's _fucking freezing! _I mean, seriously? Do they have heating installed in this part of the school?

A sigh escapes my lips and my eyes widen. Jesus, I can see my own breath! Well, isn't that wonderful? I try to peer into the window on the door, but it's all fogged up. Damn fog.

The detention room isn't exactly what I expected, but what exactly had I expected? Maybe I thought those rumors might have some sort of truth to it, shimmering somewhere in all that dark gooey mess of lies. Mmm, speaking of dark gooey-ness, why can I smell chocolate?

Mmm... chocolate...

Wait, where was I? Oh, right, well the rumors had stated that Mr. Vincent Valentine's room had rotting, barely flesh-covered bones in the corners with skulls to top it all off, along with students hanging themselves by the wires above, which most people said was the reason the classroom's so dark. The rumors also say Mr. Valentine would slit your throat once you entered.

That's not quite what it looks. Instead, the floors were squeaky-clean, there were no weird bodies hanging from the wires above (though there were snapped wires lying limp in the air from what I assume is from construction), and quite frankly, I didn't see anywhere.

"Oi, it's a new kid!" My head snaps over to see a bunch of kids in the back of the classroom, smirking and eying me. The one who spoke had a slight British accent. I assume it's the most smug kid in the group, which looked just as British as he sounds. Blonde hair, a blonde goatee to match, and sparkling blue eyes. _Prick, _I think, using his own foreign language. Yeah, call me racist, whatever. I don't like it when people speak to me in their own language.

And yes, I'm well aware the Brits speak English.

"Oi! Oi, kid! C'mere!" That British guy yells, waving his hands like a doofus. Apparently I'm the only one to think he's a fucking idiot, because all his little friends are laughing their heads off.

I ignore him and take the closest seat to the teacher's desk. Just my luck that Mr. Valentine ain't here, huh?

Something wet and slimy and rough suddenly shoots into the back of my head. I groan in surprise and I can hear the Brit and his friends laughing, but I ignore them and touch the back of my head.

Oh... oh _ew! _Fucking bastard! Spitballs! My face twists in disgust and I pluck it out of my hair, stare at it for a mili-second before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Those... _bastards _are laughing at me, and when I turn around, _ploop_!

Another spitballs lands right smack-dab on my forehead.

"Roxas?"

Those kids are seriously gonna piss me off to the- wait, who the hell just said that?

My eyes travel around each student (there had to be at least eight kids in the class), but my eyes freeze on a familiar redhead. A smirk is playing on his lips, but his eyes seem confused.

I open my mouth to say something, when out of the fucking blue, a spitball lands _on my tongue!_

_Fuck no! _My mind screams as I spit the disgusting slime ball out of my mouth, and almost all the kids who had paid attention to this little one-sided fight were cackling and laughing their fucking heads off. Strangely, though, Axel isn't. But do I look like I fucking care anymore!

My legs grow a mind of its own as I find myself stomping towards that fucking prick, and when I stand in front of him, he's staring at me with a smug look.

"What can I do for ya, chap?" He asks. That's it. That's _fucking it! _

A loud crack echos in the classroom, just about the same time I hear the classroom door open. My knuckles burn in pain, but I smirk in satisfaction as the kid puts his hands over his mouth, trying to stop the bleeding from my punch. Oh yeah, baby, I fucking _nailed _him!

"What..." Oh fuck. Fuck my luck. I find myself slowly spinning around to meet dark red eyes and a firm frown to match. I'm going to get murdered, aren't I?

XXxxXXxxXXxx

* * *

XXxxXXxxXXxx

I swear this day would never end. By the time I got finished talking with Principal Xemnas, it was at least six. Two hours after I was supposed to get out of detention. The good part of it is the British bastard, which I learned to be Luxord Chimes, has detention with the _principal. _Ha, sucks to be him! Worst part of it is I have twice as much detention as I first started with.

So one times two is...

Two fucking weeks of detention (say a word about my math and I'll kill you...)! This is gonna be pure-fucking-torture!

Now it's at least eight, and I, of course, lock myself in my room, only opening it for Larxene. Thankfully, she isn't as prying as Demyx, who has been asking me why I didn't come home for three hours. Of course, I tried to explain to him that I had got detention... but he got lost in his own little world of natural disasters I somehow cause and he somewhat thinks I'm going to kill half the school.

Not like I would...

Well a half is a little less of what I had in mind, but whatever.

In the living room, I can hear music videos playing. The music practically blares right straight through the walls, giving fuel to my fucking headache.

"Roxas," Demyx whines once again, knocking on the door. I swear to God if I hear his stupid voice one more time...

"Leave 'em alone, Demyx," Oh thank you, Larxene. You fucking evil woman, thank you...

"But-"

"Let him alone, and go get some KFC – you guys have _nothing_!"

"I'm too lazy..." After that, I just spaced out.

Instead of listening to them argue, I begin thinking about detention. I don't regret what I did to that Brit. Why should I? He fucking had it coming. And... damn it, why the fuck is Axel in detention with me? I can already tell my knuckles are gonna be hurting again by the end of the week, if not tomorrow. A sigh escapes my lips. I have to stop punching people when I'm pissed, more or less stop biting. Although I don't think I'm gonna try to stop that. But I can already hear my mom scolding me in her really high pitched voice, _"Roxas, don't you dare punch anymore people, got it!" _

…

Okay, so she doesn't say _exactly _that, but that's how I hear her anyway.

A knock breaks me out of my thoughts. I grit my teeth. Do they _have _to fucking bother me ever ten minutes!

"Roxas-"

"What. Do. You. Want?" I screech, unlocking the door and yanking it open. Demyx looks pale as he studies me.

"W-Well, Larxene wanted to get some KFC so her, me, and Zexion are gonna go over there. You'll be alright by yourself, won't you?"

"I'm not a fucking five year old," I growl. Calm down – Demyx did nothing. Damn it, calm down... I close my eyes and shake my head slowly, "Sorry..."

"It's alright!" When I look up again, Demyx looks brighter and happier. Jesus, this kid and bounce back in seconds, can't he? "We won't be gone long! Bye Roxy," By now I realize the living room is empty, except for us. Okay, make that just me. The front door slams shut and all I can hear now is the TV, still screaming _Breaking the Habit _from Linkin Park. Why does this song freak me out so much? I'm not sure, either, but as I turn off the TV, I hear, _"'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one-" _ "Confused," I mumble to myself.

It's natural for me to know all the lyrics. Back when I was little, I was obsessed with Linkin Park. I mean, Jesus, that's all I listened to. You couldn't get me to emerge to another band with hearing a tantrum. Almost kinda funny.

I let out a bored sigh and collapse on the sofa, looking out the window. It's thundering again. I swear, Twilight Town gets the most horrible storms, though my half-brother told me Destiny Islands is like a fucking magnet for tropical storms. I would feel bad for him... but I don't feel like it.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

* * *

XXxxXXxxXXxx

After about thirty minutes, I finally found myself amused with the wires in front of the TV, connecting our PlayStation 2 and Wii. I sit there, bored out of my mind, just playing with the wires, making them dance and humming a little tune.

Positive Vibe comes into my head, and I can't help but make the wires jiggle around like a retard and laugh a bit in the process... oh... wait... what the fuck am I doing?

Oh well – it's not like anybody can see me.

* * *

**:D What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long to upload - I was on a very small minor writing block bump. D; This means the road's gonna bet bumpier, and I'm gonna be in more writing blocks. TT-TT **

**Eh, same as always, review more and I'm ought to work harder (maybe even write more) in the chapters. Review less... expect a chapter once every two weeks... or a month... depending on how many reviews I get. :D  
**


	6. Love Bite

_Chapter Six:  
Love Bite_

School the next day wasn't as difficult as I could imagine. Vexen the Mexican seemed to be eying me more than usual during the next lab tests, but I honestly didn't give a shit. Principal Xemnas was still in his dark office (as far as I know, he hasn't even left to go to the bathroom!). Everything almost seemed to be looking up...

Until I remembered _detention._

It can't be that bad. I mean, the British bastard no longer attends _that _room, but I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen today. Especially with Mr-fucking-Axel. God I swear if he tries to talk to me; one word out of his mouth and I'm gonna fucking stab him with my pencil. And I won't regret it.

When I arrive to Mr. Valentine's classroom, he isn't there... _again_. I mean, Jesus, doesn't he _know _he's got a classroom full of fucked-up kids?

Okay, so maybe not _all _of them are fucked up, but I'm pretty sure I am.

Guilty as charged, heh.

I scan the room while walking towards another empty seat, not quite the same one as yesterday. Those kids who hung out with that British bastard are talking to themselves, and I think they're looking at me, but whatever. Some guy with freaky-pink hair is in the corner talking to, oh look, it's Larxene. She sees me and smirks coldly, waving a little before turning back to the pink haired guy... or girl... I roll my eyes. Weird bitch.

As I sit down, hoisting my backpack over the shoulder of the chair, I notice there's little doodles on the desk. There's all these bubble letters that read "Suckas" and little weird chibi figures laughing at each other while they die. I scoff, clearly amused. Jesus, who ever draws these are fucking awesome. Not to mention they're a great artist, but the only artist I've ever known is my mother. She loved drawing me and my dad. I think I still have one of her posters in my suitcase.

Just as I'm about to get comfy, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, frightening the hell outta me. I let out a startled cry and look up at high speed, only to feel my heartbeat return to normal in seconds. Stupid-fucking-Axel.

"Heya, Roxas," He greets me, smirking.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap, turning my back to him. With nothing to do, I begin to study the little artsy drawings.

…

Can't he remove his damn hand from my shoulder? It'd be much appreciated if he did.

"You know, Roxas, you're sitting in _my _seat," He whispers in my hear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I mentally slap myself for letting him even get close to me, but what the hell... I can't move...

Of course, I don't give him the satisfaction of an answer, so he chuckles and I can practically feel his teeth tugging playfully at my ear. My heartbeat is beating faster and for some reason, I can't turn around and slap the fuck outta him. Why can't I? Goddamn it, I want to slap him!

Sensing my hostility, the redhead laughs quietly and leans down, and- oh, ew! My face turns red, feeling his tongue press against my neck. Then the blood in my face travels down to my crotch. Ugh, Jesus, you've gotta be kidding me...

"W-What the fuck are you doing?" I meant to make it sound harsh, but instead it came out like a fucking shaky whisper. He doesn't answer, but instead stands up straight and sits in the middle of the classroom like nothing happened.

...What the fu-fuck?

At that moment, Mr. Valentine comes through the door with a look of fucking hatred. That kind of look that says, "Nobody fucking move!". I could honestly care less if his dramatic entries are evil, but I do care that it's _me _he's glaring at. I glare right back, and we both hold eyes until finally his eyes travel to all the other students before sitting down in his desk.

Right where he can see me perfectly.

Oh look, he's staring at me. Again. I swear I'm gonna fucking stab myself if he doesn't stop staring at me like I'm supposed to give him a show or something.

A sigh escapes my lips. I can still feel the throbbing in my erection, which isn't quite helping, mind you. I take a small glance over at Axel, and he's just smirking at me – I guess he doesn't have to worry about being caught. I silently glare at him and try to wait out this hell.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

* * *

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Has an hour passed yet? Goddamn it, I'm gonna fucking die in two minutes if I can't get the hell out of this classroom!

Okay, excuse the language, but it isn't my fucking fault I've been stared at for forty-five minutes by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber.

"Detention is dismissed," I hear Mr. Valentine finally say. Almost every student (including me) bolt up and head straight towards the door. I practically shove kids outta my way just to get to the door. And finally, in the hallways with kids spewing out of the door, I can finally breathe.

Finally...

I take a look around. Some students are going to the bathroom together, some of them look like couples, while others are racing back to to their dorm rooms. As for me, I'm not sure. The throbbing in my length dulled, but I can't say it's completely gone. That'd be lying, and lying is bad.

Pfft, whatever. When I get back to the dorm, I am _so _taking a cold shower.

Ten minutes later and I'm shoved into the wall in the middle of an isolated hallway. No doors on this floor. I honestly don't understand why they leave a whole floor empty, with nothing but a majorly pissed off students probably cursing the heavens as to why there's a fucking floor with no rooms whatsoever. Wait, what? Oh, right, me being pinned on the wall. Right... My glare meets perfect, lucid green eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarl at the redhead, but he smirks teasingly, his fingers fingering the side of my pants. I didn't stop him. To tell you the truth, I don't know why. But that throbbing is coming back. And rather quickly, mind you.

"Roxas," He purrs. I can't resist the shiver running down my spine when he says _my _name like _that_. God... Goddamn it... he's seducing me... shit... I need to get away from him... but...

While I fight internally in my mind, he leans closer to my body, his lips brushing against mine, but not exactly kissing me. A tease. I shoot daggers at him, slowly coming back to reality and begin struggling against him.

"You're gonna fight this?" He purrs on my lips, his breath tickling and making my lips twitch in want.

"Yes I am," I snap, struggling even more. My efforts are pointless though. It's like he's made of fucking iron steel. Or maybe he's like a big boulder – a sexy boulder at that-

Oh, ew, what the fuck? Not twenty-four hours ago I hated his guts, and now I'm flattering him in my head? I must still be exhausted from yesterday's encounter with the Brit. Axel should _not _be seducing me. I'm _supposed _to be impossible when it comes to dating. Even my mom said that! And I agree with every word – I may be gay, but I haven't been a relationship since-

My eyes widen as his lips press against mine, his hands trailing up my body; feeling every curve (not like I have many, but still). His hands stop at my arms, and for a moment I think he's gonna pull away, but instead I let out a cry of surprise while he hoists me up, supporting both of our weights before I feel my back slam against the wall.

"Argh- shit!" I yelp, kicking my feet against the wall. He presses me harder into the wall, and I realize I'm a little taller than him now. Just a little. And I also realize I'm helpless. Unless I can get him to put me down, I can't fucking run. I can't escape. Fuck...

"Just relax and let me do _all _the work," He whispers, removing his lips from mine and pressing them against my neck. I shiver and for a moment, I'm not sure what to do...

And then it hits me. The redheaded bastard that I hate is trying to rape me in a weak state I'm somewhat lost in. He's taking advantage of me! I oughta... I oughta...

Ah! I blink, returning back to reality yet again as he bites hard on my pulse, and then sucking. I resist letting out a moan at the love bite he's in the process of creating. But he's not gonna get off with this so easy! I begin struggling again, trying to angle myself so my foot can go up his ass. Or maybe I shove him away, but he's too strong.

Finally I feel the pressure disappear and I fall on my ass, a loud whimper exiting my throat. I look up to see Axel smirking at me.

"You're fun. We'll have to do this more often," He says and walks off like nothing fucking happened. My eyes narrow and I touch my throat, only to feel the mark he left. And it's fucking huge.

Goddamn it...

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. D; I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter, and it seemed pretty much closed so I couldn't write anymore, so I decided to try and write more details in the beginning. Yeah... it's 12:30AM :D I am so fucking tired, not to mention I've got a mind-splitting headache, so I leave you guys to my writings! Please review~ **

**Oh, right, disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Kingdom Hearts...**

**Except for this story. It's MINE.  
**


	7. He Marks What He Wants

_Chapter Seven: He Marks What He Wants_

By the time I arrive back at dorm number 6139, _everybody _is home. Demyx is already making something that looks absolutely revolting in the kitchen, Larxene's sitting in _my _seat, watching whatever crap is on, and of course, our dear Zexion is still stuck in that obese book. I pull the collar off my shirt over the love bite a little more, thankful that today I decided to wear some gay-ass college shirt.

All I need to do, is get to my room. Then I can see how big this fucking mark is on my neck. Maybe I can find some more shirts that will cover the sucker up.

But first – sneaking past idiots.

I close the door softly behind me, not interrupting Zexion from his reading. Larxene could care less if I'm back or not. I'm just worried about Demyx.

Two steps into the room and I'm plummeted to the ground with a body on top of me.

"Ow, fuck..." I whine, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Roxassssssssssss!" Did he really have to emphisize on the "ass" part? I glare up at Demyx, but he smiles sweetly.

"What?" I snap.

"Jeez, no need to be a meanie-bo-beanie." Oh how I'd like to roll my eyes right then and there, more or less let my head drop back, "Anyways, I know you hate parties and stuff, but my friend is throwing a party for Summer Break coming soon, and I get to be the DJ!" Damn he looks excited, "And I was wondering if you'd... y'know... go to the party... _with me_?"

Whoa whoa whoa, hold the fuck up.

I'm sorry, but did I hear him right?

I stare at him like he's stupid, and immediately regret it, seeing tears wound up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, forget it!" He cries, getting off me in seconds and running towards his room. I blink in confusion. What the fuck just happened?

Larxene glances at me and she has this cold smirk on his face. "Jeez, Roxas, don't need to be so mean to the poor kid."

"I didn't _say _anything," I snap at her.

"That's the point, dumbass,"

"Whatever." I sigh and pull myself up to my feet, my hand immediately going to the love bite. Okay, good, I'm still covered. Pulling my backpack... wait, huh? Where's my- I had my backpack! I swear I did! Did I- what? No, crap, my backpack... I did take it to my classes, right? Yeah, I remember reaching into it when Xigbar had asked me for an extra pencil for him to "borrow" … ahem, I meant steal. And then I remember swinging it over the chair when I sat down in detention... I swear to God I had it on my back while I was walking in the hallway, right? ...No... I don't remember...

"Damn it," I hiss to myself. The bitch in my chair glances at me before shrugging, as if probably thinking my problems weren't worth knowing and she went back to watching "1000 Ways to Die". Damn, I'm gonna watch that show one day, and I'm gonna plot everyone's deaths differently. It'll be perfect...

Okay, who are possible suspicious people that would steal my backpack? Larxene is, of course, one of them. Axel would definitely be another, though I'm not sure why he would want to steal my backpack. Those idiots with the British guy are more possible suspicions.

A sighs escapes my lips. No, I can't think about my backpack at this time. I have to go make amends with Demyx... even though I'm not sure if he even asked me out, now that I think of it. Did he? Or did I just freak out like the idiot I am? Meh, whatever. Let's see if Demy will talk to me!

I walk up to Demyx's door and knock a few times. All I get is a sniffle.

"Demyx-" I say quietly, but I'm cut off when the door locks itself. I scowl, but say nothing about it. "Demyx, come on, let me in. I didn't really say anything, so I never really, uh, turned you down..." I rub the back of my neck, and wait a few moments. All I can hear now is the TV talking about a baby's ass and how soft it is. God, I think some pedophiles got to together just to make those little wipes you use to clean off a baby's ass. Or at least make your skin feel like it.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear the door hesitantly unlock. Taking a deep breath, I grip the doorknob and push it open, only for it to collide with Demyx's head.

"Oww!" He cries, "Why'd you do that!"

"I-I didn't mean to," I stammer, blushing in embarrassment. I can hear Larxene laughing her head off, obviously hearing everything. I step inside and slam the door behind me; a silent way to tell Larxene to shut the fuck up. Of course, her laughter still seeps through the door. Ugh, God, I think I'm getting even more of a headache with her little laughter. It sounds like a dying cow or something.

Demyx seems to have recovered from the "attack" because he's sulking now, his back pressed against the door and his eyes locked onto his hands, which are dangling on his knees. He's acting like I'm not there anymore. I sigh and sit down in front of him.

"Demyx," I start, but he shakes his head.

"Forget I said anything," He mumbles. I frown.

"C'mon, Demyx..." I sigh, "you just caught me off guard." His eyes flicker to mine, and for a moment, I just feel blank. I'm not usually like this...

"So... will you um...?" He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er..." Do I want to go with to some party? For God's sake, I hate parties. They're nothing but trouble, not to mention if it's a college party, it's _going _to have alcohol in it. Another thing I hate. Liquor; beer; vodka; anything with alcohol – I'm out. But, then again, I have _never _seen Demyx drink before, so we'll have each other, in the big crowd of drunken idiots. "Sure-" I can say no more because his arms wrap around me and he throws himself at me like one of those bear hugs little kids give you when they miss you a lot. But he isn't little – he's fucking huge compared to me. So imagine a midget my size (don't fucking say a word) being toppled over by a huge oaf like Demyx.

Yeah, let's just say a string of colorful words came out of my mouth.

"Calm down!" Demyx whines while I look up at him- okay, well, more like glare. He giggles at me scowl, but his smile suddenly disappears. Odd – he usually never lets his smile fade that quickly. Not unless something is seriously wrong.

"Demyx?" While I call out to him, I go to grab his shoulder, but he flinches back. What's gotten into him?

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," He keeps muttering that under his breath, jumping off of me. I give him a weird look.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" I ask, slowly pulling myself up.

"Y-You didn't tell me you were _his _property! I would've never asked you to go with me! I swear! Please don't tell Axel!" What? What is he going on about? _Property? _I-

Fuck.

I reach up and touch my neck.

Bare. Flesh.

Fuck...

Ugh, what now? He saw the love bite, and he's freaking out. Wait, _why _did he say _I _was _Axel's property? _I'm _nobody's _property.

"D-Demyx!" I shout over all his quiet muffled sobs. He's seriously taking it to heart, and I don't even know why. His eyes shoot up to mine, and he cocks his head to the side, as if confused on why I'm not angry or something. "Calm down. Now tell me: Why did you say 'property'?" You'd think I'd be more into asking why he wouldn't want me to tell Axel, but Jesus, I fucking _hate _being someone's property.

"R-Roxas," He stutters, looking absolutely terrified, "he _marks _what he _wants_."

"... Axel?"

Demyx nods rather vigorously. And I reply with giving him a rather stupid look.

"Um, not to be rude, Dem, but I'm not anyone's fucking property."

"B-But-"

"No buts – Axel doesn't own me just because he 'marked' me. Now, if anything, I'd like to get some chips, kick that bitch out of my chair, and go to sleep." Demyx smiles and he nods, hugging me once me. Ew, I hate hugs. But...

I sigh and return the hug.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

* * *

XXxxXXxxXXxx

The date is in two weeks.

And _everybody _is going. Not to sound like an anti-social freak, but Jesus, that's just too many people for my liking. If anything, I'd just wish only my friends would attend. Can you blame me? Over 300 kids are gonna be going. I'm gonna end up being a wall-flower. And that also means-

Ew, that also means _Axel _is going. Fan-fucking-tastic.

By the time I woke up from my nap that I dearly love, I notice something different right off the bat.

Zexion isn't reading.

What the fuck is that bookworm up to? All he's doing is staring at the table like it's some kind of new, expensive book.

"Hey," I say to him, but it's like he doesn't hear me at all. My eyebrows come together and I slowly stand up, but before I can make a move, the apartment door bursts open. My head snaps to the person stupid enough to just break down the door (assuming it might be Larxene), and I connect eyes with the bastard of the day.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry, guys! I swear to God this chapter was possibly the hardest to get out. I don't know why. I won't give you an excuses, because there isn't any. I shouldn't have waited so long to post this up (I originally had this longer, but due to my depressed state, I decided to cut the last part and just put this up). **

**Please don't hate me! If anything, blame my damn depression. I've fallen deep into sadness because apparently everything is my fault, a quote from my "friend", and now I'm about a thread away from losing my only best friend in school. I've been crying for over three or four days now. I don't want to lose her as friend... I love her as a sister...**

**Andddddddddddddd I'm rambling! Anyway review, please? It'll make me feel a helluva lot better.  
**


	8. Apologizing

A/N: Hey everyone...

I feel like a dick. :( I'm real sorry I haven't updated in like... FOREVER. A lot of things are happening... I'm just not feeling creative anymore...

Now don't get all hectic. I'm still continuing the story, so calm down. I might update later on today or tomorrow. I swear, I've been working on chapter eight for such a long time! It's been through exactly five edits, three start-overs, and I'm still not pleased with it. Either it's not humorous enough and it's becoming more angsty (You see why I can't risk writing when I'm depressed?) or the emotions are too much. But I swear before the week ends, I will update.

Anyway, I don't usually like using excuses for why I haven't been updating in so long, but here's a inside view of my life:

-Wake up at 5:30AM to play Kingdom Hearts BBS (YEAH, MAN, I BOUGHT BIRTH BY SLEEP! It's AMAZAHING~~)

-Get dressed for school at 7:30AM

-Go to school at 8:20AM

-Avoid certain teachers and get a headache in either math or science... or band

-Come home at 4PM ( D: I hate my school so much for ending at FOUR in the AFTERNOON)

-Relax and check e-mail (I'm so lazy :P )

-Stare at Despicable Me for about an hour, trying to think of something to put, only to add one word and find something else to do

-Do homework

-Eat

-Ignore this girl who is stealing away my best friend

-Ignore my best friend for making fun of me

-Talk to my number one best friend in the whole world till 11PM

-Go to sleep at 11:30PM

-Repeat

:P Yeah, I don't know why I just put my schedule, but meh. Maybe you AWESOME reviewers can give me ideas for the next chapter? :D Love you guys!


	9. The Day of the Party

_Chapter Eight:  
The Day of the Party_

"Axel, what the hell?" I snarl. He leans against the door frame; that odd, signature smirk on his face. He's wearing a button-up collar shirt, but it's _not _buttoned up. Instead, the poor shirt is sliding down to his elbows and staying there, giving me a chance to see that he has a nice... slender body... but... why are there burn marks?

"Axel...?" He advances towards me, and I start backing away; my eyes glued to those... nasty marks tangled all over his chest and sides.

"Look at me, Roxas," He breathes, now standing right damn in front of my eyes. The pose he's in – towering over me like I'm some kind of midget – gives me a better view on those disturbing burns on his skin. They're pretty lil' nasty marks – one's snaking around his torso, while another is crawling between his abs. They look deep. Not even noticing his rapist face, or whatever the hell he looks like before he rapes a poor being, I lean closer to touch the marks, but his large hands catch my wrists in seconds. I meet his eyes, and for a moment, I feel frozen.

Without any warning, he leans down and catches my lips with his. Still frozen, the most I can really do is kiss back. If I said the kiss was absolutely horrible, I'd be lying.

Completely at his mercy, he shoves me roughly into the wall, his tongue sneaking into my slightly a gap mouth. He's... talented... with his tongue.

That's all I'm gonna say.

Very talented...

Why on God's green Earth am I kissing him _back_?

That's like going against some kind of law of life.

I _can't _kiss him back. Because that would mean I _like _him, which I do _not_!

"_Roxas," _He groans into my mouth, causing the intense feeling to drop straight down to my crotch. I whimper a little, unsure of what to do, so unfortunately, for the time being, I do what feels natural... kind of, at least.

One of my arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer, completely forgetting about whatever I was talking about earlier... what was I talking about before? Something about... marks...

"_A-Axel!" _I let out a sharp cry, feeling his clothed arousal grinding up against mine. We both shiver and moan at the friction. As I become more comfortable to Axel, he suddenly pulls away, causing me to both whine and look at him. But my lustful gaze (lustful? Erm...) turns to sheer panic.

That's not supposed to happen...

Where the _fuck _did Demyx's head get on Axel's body?

My eyes shoot open and I fly out of the chair, successfully flying like a bird for about 0.3 seconds for my face collides into the floor.

That same, irritating laughter from earlier echos in the room. My eyes snap open and I give Larxene a deadly look, but she's laughing too hard to see it. Even Zexion, that fucking emo-bookworm, looks like he's either trying not to laugh or looks like he's completely uncomfortable. What the fuck?

"What?" I snarl. Larxene takes one look at me (more like my crotch) and she starts laughing again. Giving her a weird look, I look down and I swear my eyes fell out of their eye-sockets.

There, ladies and gentlemen, is a hard-on.

A very _hard _hard-on.

Like, rock hard.

" _'A-Axel!'_" Larxene says in this fake aroused voice, her cackling echoing in my head. My eyes turn deadly as I give her a nice, sweet death-glare.

"Shut up!" I growl, but she ignores me, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Okay, seriously, is she related to the Wicked Witch of the West? It's my fault I had a weird dream about... ugh... so this means...

Right. I need to work on the problem in my pants.

Of course...

A sigh escapes my lips and I ignore everybody else, even Demyx, whom had been towering over me while I was dozing away in my happy world.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Woo!" I give Demyx a death glare while he's trying on different outfits for the party tomorrow. "I think I like this one!"

My eyes trail over his body, and quite frankly, I think I like it too. A nice, blue low-cut shirt is loosely covering his upper-body, while dark blue jeans are hugging his thighs and ass, yet they flair at the bottom, giving the outfit more of a girlish tone, but nonetheless, he looks pretty sexy. His hair is still the same as normal – some fucked up combination of a mohawk and a mullet, but he looked better that way.

"I do too," I mumble, my eyes returning to the PSP in front of my eyes.

"Really? I think I might be too overdressed! I mean, well, what're _you _going to wear?" I pause the game, turning my eyes back over to Demyx. "Don't give me that look, Roxy, you said you'd come! Now what're you going to wear?"

I let my shoulders rise and fall; not quite interested in wardrobe issues. What _I'm _interested in is defeated this fucking Solider. I mean, Sasha is _supposed_ to be powerful enough to kill it, right? I would think, but the Solider is being too stubborn to stay where he is!

"_Roxas! _Tomorrow we go to the party – if you don't find something to wear, you'll look like a dork!"

"Demyx," I look over at him, "the most I'm going to be doing is getting drinks for us. Besides that, I won't even be noticed."

Strangely, my friend looks very offended. "Are you saying I'm not going to be an eye-catcher! I'm trying my best!" He bursts into tears and runs out of the door, slamming the door behind me.

...What just happened?

…

Damn Solider, can't he stay where he is so I can shoot the fuck out of him?

XXxxXXxxXX

By morning the next day, I'm already looking forward for the day to end. Not quite because of the party, oh no, because today is the last fucking day I get to spend with Mr. Valentine! Then I'm free! _Yes, I'll be free!_

As usual, I arrive late to class, and I earn a lecture from Vexen the Mexican about arriving to class on time or whatever he croaked out. I wasn't quite tuning in.

By lunch time, I'm immensely bored. None of my friends have lunch with me, because of course, they're in class. I'm not even hungry! My eyes trail onto the tray of food, but the thought of digesting that moldy bread or whatever that is makes my stomach churn.

"Roxas!" My eyes flick over to the open doors of the cafeteria and immediately widen at the being.

"Sora!" I jump up from my seat and run over, and in seconds we're both having a brother moment. Don't get me wrong, I _hate _hugging and family-shit or whatever, but, I mean, it's _Sora_.

"Roxas, how've you been?" He asks, pulling away and smiling brightly. I study his face and notice he's gotten older – well duh he's gotten older; the last time I saw him had been years ago.

His hair had grown out and gotten a darker brownish color. It's also a lot more spikier, but between our life-long contest, I still win with the awesome hair. His eyes, too, have gotten a little darker brownish color, but still cheerful as usual. We're both about the same height, and I'm a little surprised. He used to be so chubby, but now he's as skinny as a slice of cheese.

"I've been surviving, heh... how about you?" I ignore the weird stares from my fellow classmates, taking Sora over to my table. Nobody sits there, and I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with-

"What smells like gasoline and shit?"

I laugh a little and point to the janitor's closet, causing him to scrunch his nose up.

"Why are you sitting over here?" He whines, taking the seat farthest from the door. I shrug. "Right, right, dear ol' anti-social Roxy. You haven't changed a bit." He laughs again at my expression.

"I have too changed!" I complain, pouting. We both end up grinning and laughing like idiots. Hah, I miss this. Not giving a shit to the world and being able to enjoy some time with my cousin. My _only _cousin, who is more of a brother.

A high-pitched ring echos through the cafeteria. Sora is instantly standing up, looking scared shitless. "What the hell was that?" He cries out.

"That was the bell." I stand up, gathering all my books and giving him a playful disappointed look, "I'd think you'd know a bell when you hear one."

"That wasn't a bell, Roxas, that was like those fucking bitches in those movies screaming their voices out." I roll my eyes.

"Anyway I'm going to class. 6139 is the room I'm in. I think Demyx'll be there around two."

"Alrighty, Roxy, don't mess up your grades!" I stick my tongue out at him, resisting the smile tugging at my lips.

"Yeah, I'll try," And with that, I leave the cafeteria. Today might actually be a good day after all.

XXxxXXxxXX

The last bell of the day rings. I gather up all my books and head on over to the detention room, more than happy to get it over with. When I step into the room though, it surprises me to see Vincent in the room so early (he's always late to the detention), and it surprises me even more to see Axel just wandering around his desk, as if he doesn't even notice the scariest man alive is sitting right damn in front of him.

"Roxas," I look over at those blood-red eyes and feel a shiver run down my spine. Goosebumps appear on my skin. Jeez, Mr. Valentine can sure as hell kill someone with a single glance. "You're needed at the Principal's office." What for? My eyebrows come together and I give Axel a death glare, feeling as though he's got a part in it. The fucking redhead merely smiles innocently.

"Okay..." I keep my books in my arms and begin to leave, but the idiot with red hair comes up behind me and puts a firm hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Roxy," Axel purrs, already leading me out of the room.

"Why're _you _coming?" I snarl once the door closes behind us.

"Mansex told me to lead you to his office," Axel says, shrugging his shoulder. He looks excited though. Why in the fuck is he so happy? _Did he fuck me over with something? _I'll kick his ass if he got me in trouble.

I stay quiet, keeping my eyes fixed on the floor while we're walking down the hallways. By the time we're close to the principal's office, Axel places both of his hands on my shoulders from behind and steers me down a hallway that _isn't _going towards Xemnas's office.

"Axel, we're going the wrong way," I growl, shuffling forward.

"No, we're going the right way."

"Are you stupid? We had to turn _left, _not _right_."

"We're not going to Xemmy's office, Roxy, now stay quiet."

"Why should I?" I meant to turn around to glare at him. Maybe punch him if he got me pissed off enough. But in seconds, I find myself shoved against the wall, all of my books flying out of my arms and my face dangerously close to his. His eyes... they _aren't _lustful.

"Because," He snarls. I feel my heart quicken in pace at the dangerous glint in his eye. He isn't playing. What got into him?

"A-Axel...?" Before I can say anymore, he kisses me with force; his tongue shoving through my lips. I struggle against his clutch, and I try to push him away, but he doesn't budge. Then I try to bite his tongue, but he seems to have learned from before and retreated his tongue too fast. Gone in an instant, back in a flash.

"S-Stop!" I muffle against his lips, struggling even more. Thankfully, he does pull away, but now his hands are pinning my wrists above my head, and his body is pressing against mine.

"I can't wait to see you at the party tonight," He says, smirking his signature smirk.

"Who says I'm coming to the party?" Damn my voice. I sound out of breath, and I bet my face is red, but I refuse to accept the reason that Axel might've caused it.

"Demyx." Damn that fucking blondie. I grit my teeth and give him a look, but in seconds he's off of me, walking down the hallway.

"Ciao!" He calls, not turning back to me. My eyes trail down to his hips almost automatically, and I can see his hips swaying ever so slightly which each step he takes. Damn, tonight's gonna be one helluva night...

* * *

**A/N: Whew, this chapter was like shitting out a brick. ;_; I'm so sorry to all my readers that it took forever for me to update! Originally, I had planned to go into more detail on what happened after the dream, but decided it'd be worthless so I thought, "Let's just skip two weeks forward so I can get this chapter off my chest and go back to playing Birth By Sleep!"**

**:D Yeah, I'm still hate this chapter.**

**Something's missing from it... but eh.**

**Oh, CONTEST TIME~~**

**Contest: Name the game Roxas was playing on the PSP. I will give you hint - the game is NOT meant to be played on the PSP, it's actually for the PC, but I was just too lazy to put the correct system. Whoever gets it right first gets the choice of a request for a story, or they can be in the next chapter for the party. **

**:) Review, please and thanks~~  
**


	10. Party Time!

_Chapter Nine:  
__Party Time!_

"Demyx...!"

"You look fine!"

"I agree!"

"I look fine my _ass_!" And with that, I slam the door in their faces, not feeling one ounce of guilt.

"Roxxyyyy..."

"Stop being bitchy, Roxas." I make a face at Larxene's tone.

"Yeah, Roxas," Sora cuts in, "a dress isn't that bad! I mean, I _wore _one at Prom Night! C'mon, man, I was the _Prom Queen!_" It's an amusing thought, really, of Sora being a Prom Queen, but alas, it's true. He's even got pictures of himself in this ugly throw-up pink dress with a tiara.

"This _isn't _Prom, Sora! Hell, I don't even _want _to go!"

"Not to mention Axel's gonna be there," Demyx mumbles, causing a groan to escape my lips. That's the worst part of the party – Axel. Fucking redhead.

XXxxXXxxXX

Twenty minutes until the party.

Why I decided to wear the dress is beyond me. So, if you can, imagine a sixteen year old blonde kid, pretty small for his age, crulean eyes and wearing a fucking TIGHT blue dress that just _has _to have sparkles because _Demyx _wants me to look "pretty". It's surprising that I haven't castrated him. Hmm, maybe it's because I'm _such _a nice person, right? Yeah, thought so. Damn me and my nice-ness.

Sora, always butting into things, is coming as well. He apparently wants to meet Axel. Wants to "congradulate" him or something about my sex life- whatever Sora talked about. I kinda droned him out after he said "Axel". Ugh, fucking redhead.

"Let's _go_!" Larxene shouts in the quiet living room. Sora is pacing back and forth in the kitchen, eating whatever he gets his hands on, while Demyx is checking his appearance in the mirror. I am sitting on the floor, staring at the TV, almost drooling at how boring the stupid television has become. What happened to Ed, Edd, and Eddy? Or Courage the Cowardly Dog? _Those _episodes were so much more fucking better than any crap they put on now.

"No need for yelling, Larxene, I am sure we all have ears." The bookworm mumbles, closing his book on the couch. I make a face and turn to him- ew, he's dressed for the party. Well, isn't that nice?

"No emos allowed," I growl at Zexion, in which he returns with a dark scowl. Larxene cackles while Demyx, overhearing my comment, stomps into the room to slap me in the back of the head.

"Oww!" I whine, rubbing my hair, "Don't do that!"

"Don't be so mean!" The dirty-blonde complains. "Just because you're wearing a dress doesn't mean you get to act like a girl- no offence, Larxy,"

"I'm allowed to be as bitchy as I want because _someone _forced me to wear this ugly piece of fabric!" My eyes narrow at Larxene – the one that just _happened _to pick my dress out.

"You look pretty in it!" Demyx says, pouting, "And anyway, let's go! We'll be early, but I think there's some food there!" Sora jumps around happily while the rest of the group heads for the door. I grimace but sigh, getting to my feet as well and following them out the door.

XXxxXXxxXX

Oh God, this is embarrassing...

"Stop staring!" I snarl at a group of kids, who jump in surprise and hurry off. Annoying fucking kids. I'm well-aware that I'm wearing a dress – they don't have to point and laugh like idiots! My roommates split up, and now I'm sitting at one of the frilly tables, trying to grasp the ends of this dress and pull it over my knees. But I'm not just that lucky, huh? Instead, it's barely covering my ass, not to mention I just _can't _walk in these heels. How girls do it, I don't know.

The lights in the gymnasiam were out, and in replace came colored spot-lights that swings around, along with a random disco ball. We have a DJ, but DJ Dreads is a little creepy – I mean, damn, he _has _dreadlocks, and judging by his body figure, he could probably tear me in half with a flick of his wrist. Maybe that's why I'm at the table farthest from the man.

It's been fifteen minutes since the party has started. Even in fifteen minutes, it seems half the school already arrived and are dancing on the floor, grinding against each other to the music. It's sickening – what's even more sad is I don't believe there are any teachers here. Plus some kids put alcohol into the juice, so even innocent kids like myself might take a sip and get drunk.

Lucky for me, I saw them (Luxord being the one who did it) and I'm not daring to get drunk tonight.

"_It's getting' late... I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place. I gotta get my body movin'; shake the stress away, I wasn't lookin' for nobody when you looked my way; possible canidate, yeah.."_

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. Why this song? If anything, I _hate _Rihanna. Her music, anyway.

Beginning to relax, I slump over the table, resting my head onto the cold table-cover. Maybe I could take a nap for a few minutes...

Despicable me, huh?

I feel an arm slide around my shoulders, causing me to jump and look up. For a moment, all I can see is red-hair.

"Get your arm off me, Axel," I snarl, almost ripping his arm off. Soft laughter reaches my lips, even with the music blasting in my ears.

That doesn't sound like Axel.

"Well, aren't _you _just the cutest little thing?" My eyesbrows furrow and I squint at the man before me. His hair isn't spiked up, but instead lying down on his neck. He's got goggles on top of his forehead, but besides that he looks pretty identical to Axel. Well, except for those tattos under his eyes. They look kinda like boomerangs instead of upside-down teardrops.

While studying, I hadn't noticed he had gotten closer until I can practically feel his breath on my lips. With eyes widen, I stumble back in my chair and tip it over, falling right smack on my back.

"Oww.." I moan quietly. My head hurts, and my back feels a little sore.

"Hmm, you look like that kid Axel always talked about. Hah, isn't this gonna be fun?" Before I can say or do anything, my wrist is roughly taken in his hand, and he's dragging me through the sea of people. I manage to get to my feet, almost tumbling over again.

"Lemme go!" I shout, but the music blocks my voice.

He pulls me a rather lonesome corner of the gym, taking a look around before a smirk comes to his lips. It makes me uneasy. In seconds, his arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling me so close to him I can barely breathe, and begins rocking his hips against mine.

"_Do you know what you just started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor actin' naughty, your hands around my waist, just let the music play, we're hand to hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face," _

A muffled moan crawls out out of my mouth while I squeeze my eyes shut. His free hand trails up my body, causing shivers to follow behind, and lips attack mine. Without warning, he shoves his tongue into my mouth. My legs feel like jelly. And I'm, unfortunately, getting turned on... rather fast.

His hips still grind close to mine – friction making us both pant.

"Ge-Get off... me...!" I breathe, pulling away from the kiss. I know my face is beet red. I also realize nobody listens to me, so obviously he presses his lips against my neck and begins nibbling at the bare skin. "I-I'm serious...!"

"Shut up," His voice is dangerous in my ear. It makes me shudder, but not in a good way. It almost makes me want to scream for help, but I don't want _everybody _to see _me _in a dress! Xigbar will surely laugh at me, and then I'll be called a fag and a girly man and it'll be just a big mess.

His hand slips under my tight dress and he gives my ass a firm squeeze, causing a shocked whimper to pass my lips. Whatever happened to my confidence, I don't know. I just want this... _idiot _to get away from me! I'd rather be with anybody right now; fuck, I'll even stay with Axel if it means I'll be away from this-

"St-Stop!" I yell; feeling his fingers play with the zipper on the back of my dress.

"Shut up!" In the next second, I find myself on the floor; a stinging in my cheek burning like fucking hell. With eyes widen, my fingers brush over the sensitive skin, and I can practically feel my blood under the skin. It burns. I think a bone is broken, but I'm not sure. Is that blood I taste? I pray not.

Without realizing it, he crawls on top of me, and by the time I realize what he's doing, he's already fumbling with the zipper.

"Do-Don't! _H-Help!" _I scream, shoving against the man above me. He pulls his arm back to punch me again, and I squeeze my eyes shut, embracing the crack in my injured cheek. It burns even more. Now I'm certain something is broken. I'm also certain that there's blood in my mouth. Tears sting my eyes and I open them, staring with fear at the guy. Still, nobody can hear me. I'm surprised nobody's noticed this. Maybe they're all blind...

Or maybe it's too dark.

I knew this was a bad idea.

Why did I come in the first place?

My friends left me.

Axel's nowhere to be seen.

And I'm about to get raped.

...Why is my life so fucked up?

The man above me successfully unzips my dress, and as he begins tearing the fabric off my skin, his body heat suddenly leaves. My eyes widen a little more as another redheaded figure shoves the rapist into the wall, and even with a new song playing, much louder than the other, I can quite distinctively hear a _pop_!

The newer redhead throws a punch, and the first one doubles over, but begins fighting back. Oh sure, the crowd doesn't notice me, but when there's a fight, all attention is turned there. Even the music has lowered.

By now there's a crowd all around the two redheads and myself.

"You _fucking _idiot!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Who said _you _had permission to touch him!"

Punch. Kick. Shove.

"Why the fuck would you even care, Axel? You said it yourself – you don't _care _about the brat- Rox-ass, or whatever the hell his name is,"

Ever had that heavy weight in your chest. The one that makes you feel like nothing is possible anymore?

Yeah, I think I'm feeling that now.

"_You _don't know _anything, _Reno!"

"Hah! So why did you tell me and Larxy you were gonna-" Before the first redhead can continue, the second one punches him again. Teachers rush into the gym and once they see what's happening, I can hear them running over to break up the fight.

"_Shut the fuck up, Reno!" _

I watch as Vexen the Mexican pulls the one named Reno away from Axel. Another teacher grabs Axel from behind and restrans him from doing anymore damage.

"Out, all three of you!" Xemnas's voice booms. I look up and see my principal behind me, looking pissed as fuck. He's eying me, probably not used to seeing me with _tears _in my eyes.

Silently, I pull myself to my feet and shove pass kids.

"Roxas," Sora calls out to me. I feel his hand clamp down on my shoulder, but I shrug it off and lean down, undoing the heels throwing them behind me.

Before I leave the gym, I hear Axel. He sounds hurt. He sounds... I'm not sure...

"Roxas...?"

* * *

**A/N: Not amused with this chapter.**

**This chapter _wasn't _as funny as I planned it to be. ]: It's horrible. Too much angst. -sighs and smacks forehead- There's a _reason _why I started We Sleep Forever, and not just because of the threesome - it's angst story! I meant to put all my angst on that story so none of it would seep into this story. :\**

**Anyway as for the contest, no one won because no one got it right (more or less one person commented on the contest) D; Jeez, guys, ya'll are no fun if you don't enter the contests or something.**

**So, right, review? **


	11. Chicken Butt

_Chapter Ten: Chicken Butt_

A gust of cold wind shudders my whole frame. I bite my lip, keeping my eyes lowered onto the ground. It probably was a mistake to leave to the dance without even a jacket, but I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. A soft sigh escapes my lips, followed by another shiver, another trail of goosebumps to rise along my body, and a heavy heart bleeding in my chest. An hour passes, I think, but I merely twitch in the slightest if I sense a bystander making their way across the sidewalk.

Footsteps crunch in the frost-covered grass behind me. I knew sitting in a park was a bad idea. My mind can only conjure horrible accidents happening in my head.

"Seat taken?"

I know that voice anywhere. I stay quiet, not even giving Axel the satisfaction of a look. After a few seconds of painful silence, I hear him give out a quiet huff and sit down next to me. He balls his hands up together in his lap, and one of his knees touch mine. Strangely, I don't pull my leg away.

"Beautiful night, huh? Real starry..."

I lift my eyes a little, and true to his word, stars did cloud the night sky. Moonless, starry night. Another blow of the wind causes me to finally break my stillness and shiver. I feel acid green eyes on me, but I ignore them and pull my leg that wasn't touching Axel's knee up to my chest and wrap lazy arms around it. My ankle covered what was under the dress.

"...Roxas? Please look at me?"

Still, I keep my eyes glued to the yellow slides close by or buried up into the sky. I know I look calm and collected on the outside, but inside my mind is one big accident. Thoughts of Axel fly through my mind, while another part of the head replays the little "game" that happened earlier this night. Reno... the man who had almost molested me... for some reason, I can't stop thinking of him. Not in a good way, Heaven's no, but my mind can't stop questioning why he wouldn't stop, why he would touch me if he knew Axel-

"Y'know what?" Said redhead asks, breaking up my thoughts. I continue to stay silent. There is nothing he could say that would make me ever look into those eyes. Those pretty green eyes...

"Chicken butt."

Confusion etches all over my face, and I can't stop myself from giving Axel the strangest look. He laughs, leaving me still in confusion. A bizarre urge to laugh along with him fights with my sanity, but in the end, I can only spare a small smile. After his laughter dies down, he smiles brightly, seeming pleased.

"When I used to ignore my folks, my dad would always say random things. Somehow, y'know, it got me to forgive them." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck when he realizes I'm still staring at him like he's a psycho. He averts his eyes to the swing set not far from here.

"... My dad never did things like that," I speak quietly, as if trying to let my voice get caught in the wind and never be carried to his ears. To my dismay, he heard them quite clear. He raises an eyebrow and gives me a curious look.

"What would he do when you were upset?" Axel asks.

My shoulders slump at the memories. "He would tell me, 'Straighten up, little soldier. Stiffen up that upper lip'. But he was rarely ever home..." I could feel my voice cracking a little as my mind went into dangerous zones. My instinct told me to quickly change the subject, make a distraction, do _something _to get off this topic. Before I could utter a word, however, Axel spoke up.

"Rarely ever home? What, were your parents divorced or somethin'?"

I shook my head.

"Did he hate you?"

"No."

"Did you hate him?"

"There's no anger bonds between my father and me."

"Hm..."

"Why are you even interested?" I ball up my fists, my eyes narrowing at the redhead, "You wouldn't be listening to me if not for that fucking rapist."

"Whoa, man, relax," Axel's hands shot up, showing a sign of innocence on his features. I didn't fall for it.

"Relax? Damn it, Axel, what the fuck are you doing? What do you want from me...? Are you trying to get into my pants-"

"What-"

"Is Reno right? Do you even_ care_ about me?"

"Of course I-"

"Or maybe you just want a little sex toy," I spit the words out, clenching my fists, "and once you get me in bed, you'll be long gone-" My words suddenly cut off, but my lips still move against another pair. My eyes go wide, but the first sign of resistance I make, and Axel's immediately grasping my shoulders and slamming me on my back, on the bench. He wiggles his way in between my legs and never breaks the kiss. A growl erupts from my throat, but the redhead pays no mind and pins both of my wrists up against the arm of the bench, while his other hand is sneaking up my shirt. No matter how hard I try, he won't back off, and I can slowly feel my sanity edging off.

Damn him. He positions himself more on top of him, and his knee rubs up against the stupid panties my cousin had ever so conveniently had in his bags. Even the slightest rub from his knee has already caused a moan and an arch from me. Unsure whether it's lust or not, I begin moving my lips in sync with his.

His stops ravishing my lips once we both are in desperate need of air. Through half-lidded eyes, I stare up at the redhead, breathing hard. All thoughts in my mind has turned into thick clouds of fog, and all I can concentrate on is his knee, which is still rubbing ever so lightly against my arousal, whether on purpose or not. He stares back down at me, a faint, cocky smirk lingering to his lips. "I had to get you to shut up somehow," He breathes. I narrow my eyes at him, and maybe I would've slapped him, if not for his hand pinning my wrists almost painfully.

"Let me the fuck go," I snarl quietly, practically nose to nose with the teenager.

"No." He answers just as soft, smirking. "Besides, you can't deny you like this," His knee rubs up against my erection, and a surprised gasp escapes my lips. Face red, I scowl up at him.

"Shut up," I growl, "let me go, before I scream for the police to take your ass to jail."

"When you put it like that, it almost seems like you _want _me to kidnap you."

"Try it and fucking die."

He lets out a soft laugh and presses his forehead against mine, which startles me a little. "You're too cute, Roxy,"

Half of me wants to castrate him right then and there. Another part of me feels happy.

* * *

**A/N: Ho mai, is it true? Did the author ACTUALLY put up a real chapter?**

**:3 It's so short.**

**Gah, this was weird. I just randomly decided to write it after being pissed at my new external hard-drive. Meh. :DD The songs used to write this happen to be "Promise Me" by Dead By April, and "Candyland" by Blood On The Dance Floor (B.O.T.D.F).**

**Oh, hey, it's Santa! -Disappears in the chimney- **


End file.
